


Tony Van Winkle

by SpencnerTibbsLuvr (KliqzAngel)



Series: The Prompts [5]
Category: NCIS, Star Trek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Tony leaves NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 01:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18790084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KliqzAngel/pseuds/SpencnerTibbsLuvr
Summary: Tony took a break from NCIS to escape the onslaught of betrayal that just seemed to be unending. When he laid down to sleep in his vacation cabin, he never imagined what would happen when he woke.





	Tony Van Winkle

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a picture prompt from The Workshop on Rough Trade. There's a whole lot of mental world building packed into a 2K Max word count. I doubt there will be a sequel. I would love to do one, but I don't feel like I could easily pick up the Star Trek AOS world easily enough to do the story justice. The Fairy Angels are mine, but are based initially on the House Elves from HP and then changed to suit my needs and wants. The title should give you a pretty good idea what's going on here if you know the tale it's based on w/ a little magic and a little space travel thrown in for shits and giggles.

Banner by Me!

 

Tony Van Winkle

 

Tony opened his eyes and yawned, stretching his body out before rolling onto his side. Seeing a man sitting on the floor of what was most definitely not his bedroom, he sat up quickly, reaching for a weapon that wasn’t there. The stranger was sitting with his elbows resting on his knees and his hands cradled together between his legs, as he seemed to be studying Tony with a look between annoyance and confusion. Before he could ask a question though, a small being, no more than three-foot-tall, flew up, settling on the mattress next to him. The creature was purple with a rainbow of pastel-colored hair that hung down past its shoulders, and translucent wings that looked something between a fairy’s wings and a butterfly’s.

“Master wake up!” It cried happily bouncing on the mattress. “It time! Zeus finally find the right one.” And, with that things started coming back.

Tony remembered feeling emotionally crushed underneath the betrayal of the team following Gibbs’ return from his siesta mixed with the team’s treatment of him while Gibbs had been gone. Add in the ending of the Benoit fiasco, and Tony had respectfully but firmly insisted on time off to rebuild his walls and masks. Normally, a cabin wouldn’t be his go-to vacation spot, but he wanted someplace that he knew the others would never look. Thus, he’d made the trek up to upper New York and a lake that had several cabins for rent around a remote lake.

The cabin rental guy had looked like something from the middle ages, all tall with a long grey beard that matched his equally long grey hair, and all too knowing eyes. Tony thought the man could have been the elder wizard in any fantasy book or show, but was feeling too broken to offer more than a weak smile at the man’s humor as he was checked in.

Tony wondered at the man’s cryptic words about having a special cabin where he could rest until the solution to his problems were brought to him. It was an oddly worded statement, given that Tony’s current problems were mostly emotional stemming from the realization that he had no one he could truly count on. He finally understood that he was really alone in life, and would never find that other person like everyone else had.

Everyone had a mark that appeared on their 12th birthday that was an image of their Soul Mate’s passion and their initials along with the first sentence they’d say to you. Tony never thought his was particularly helpful, and he’d always been grateful that it wasn’t unusual to keep the mark covered. Most didn’t share something that they felt was incredibly personal. The image itself looked like a red space ship out of an old Sci-Fi space show, which frankly had never been very appealing to him. Sci-Fi, despite the mark, had never been one of his favorite genre’s either in film or books.

“You know, I was enjoying one hell of a party before this,” the man grouched as Tony’s arm began to burn underneath the leather strap that he wore over his mark as the sentence began to heat up and turn red signaling he’d found his Soul Mate. 

“Holy shit, you do exist,” Tony breathed and watched as a surprised look crossed the man’s face before he moved his right hand to touch his left forearm.

“Zeus did it! Zeus did it!” The little creature cried as he bounced again drawing Tony’s attention as another one flew over and smacked the first one in the back of the head.

“What this you shit?” The new creature asked and from her clothes, Tony guessed that this one was female, whereas the other was a boy. Although, he was aware that sometimes it wasn’t that cut and dried. “You no did this by yourself!”

Zeus frowned rubbing the back of his head as he looked at her with a wounded expression on his face. Tony couldn’t help but feel bad for the little creature whatever it was. Head slaps were no fun.

“Umm, could someone tell me what the fuck is going on here?” The man asked drawing Tony’s attention, again. “And maybe tell me where the hell we are? As momentous as this occasion is, and hey, I am fucking thrilled that I finally found my Soul Mate, but I have a mission that I am getting ready to leave for. Space waits for no man.”

“Sp…Did you say space?” Tony asked startled at the same time that Zeus was taking a seat on Tony’s pillow and began speaking.

“You Mate has been helped to find you by Master Skyreen. He was many years ago and not being appreciated where he was. So, Master give him the special cabin and Zeus for forever. Master’s first wish was that Zeus find somebody that would love him to the stars and back. So that’s what Zeus did. Zeus is sorry, Master Tony, that it takes so long, but it takes those human peoples a very long time to makes it into space for everybody and then for Zeus to find the Mate!”

“I…space?” Tony asked still not sure he was understanding correctly. The female creature took exception to Zeus taking all the credit again and moved to hit him, again, but seemed to be stopped by the stranger.

“Hey, Hera, none of that, huh,” the man called, and Tony watched as she flew back over to him. “Just how long did you guys have him asleep in here? I know you told me many human years, but if they weren’t… Zeus, how long has he been asleep?”

“It was being 2006 when Zeus was gived to Master Tony,” the little create said sadly flapping his wings agitated, and Tony could almost sense the small being’s unhappiness at having taken so long. “So, he be sleeping for 254 human years. Zeus is very sorry it being taken so long, Master Tony! Please no send Zeus away!”

“Two,” Tony started but stopped again as he started to panic looking to the still nameless stranger for confirmation. Seeing the shock on the man’s face though Tony guessed that creature named Zeus had been right. What the hell did he mean Master Tony?

“Can someone please fucking tell me what the hell is going on!” Tony snapped, and then immediately felt bad when the creature’s eyes got watery.

“Zeus is sorry,” the creature apologized unhappily. “Zeus bad Fairy Angel. Always be messing things up. This why no one ever wants to keep Zeus. Zeus never does good enough. Zeus tried though, Master Tony. Zeus go now and present himself to Master Skyreen for punishment.”

Before the little creature could fly off though, Tony stopped him by wrapping his hand carefully around the creature’s much smaller arm. “Hey now, I didn’t mean all of that. No one needs punishing here.”

When the Fairy Angel looked at him with his big eyes, Tony’s guilt ratcheted up even as his own confusion and panic grew. Ruthlessly though, he locked the panic down and managed to get Zeus settled on his lap, which seemed to him settle him.

“Zeus always be needing cuddles,” Hera scoffed, looked to be worried despite her words.

“Tony’s right,” the man insisted speaking again. “No one needs punishing. Zeus did everything he could. Tony’s not mad at him, I don’t think. He’s probably just frustrated and confused because he doesn’t understand what’s going on. They didn’t know about magic and didn’t travel in space like we do now, back then. Why don’t you let me explain some things to him, while Zeus cuddles and calms down? And, hey, there’s nothing wrong with cuddles, Hera. I seem to recall you doing some of it yourself.”

A flash of embarrassment flashed across Hera’s face before she flew over to settle down next to Zeus to help cuddle, which managed to ease enough of Tony’s guilt over upsetting the Fairy Angel that he was able to turn his attention to the stranger.

“I guess I should start with my name,” the man conceded with a smile. “My name is James Tiberius Kirk, but most call me Jim, and yes, it is the year 2260. Fairy Angels are magical creatures that bond to humans of usually of their own choosing these days. Back in your time though they had guardians, and it sounds like this Master Skyreen was one of those people. Zeus is yours now to look after and care for. His magic will bond to you, and you’ll find yourself developing some kind of magical ability, but that will be gradual so don’t worry. Umm

“So, yeah, space. I know back in your time it was only something that certain people did, but it’s much more common now. In fact, I am Captain of the Starship Enterprise and I’m shipping out soon to explore uncharted regions of space. We’ll have to notify Starfleet that I have found my Soul Mate so some arrangements can be made there. We’ll need bonding time before the voyage so that things are settled once we leave. Plus, that will give us time to work out whatever needs to be done with your affairs. I know this is a lot to take in, and probably feels like some kind of prank, but I assure you it’s true. Crap, I don’t think I’m doing better than Zeus.”

“I don’t,” Tony started and took a deep breath, to try and restart his brain. “Can you show me? Can you show me this… spaceship?”

“Zeus and Hera can be taking Masters there!” Zeus assured as he stood up looking eager. Tony had no sooner nodded before he found himself looking out at the sky from a room that definitely looked like it belonged on a spaceship.

As he moved, around the room, he realized that he was looking down at Earth, and his knees got a little weak. He probably would have at least stumbled, but fortunately, a hand touched his back, and another wrapped around his arm keeping him upright.

“Holy fuck,” Tony said again softly as he realized that it had all been true. Fairy Angels and Space and… Jesus, either he was having one hell of a dream, or it was all true. Everything that he knew, everything that he loved, and everything that was important to him were gone.

“Tony?” Jim asked at the same time as Zeus flew overlooking concerned.

“Is Master being ok?”

Looking down first to Zeus, then up and to the side, where Jim was watching him obviously worried. Tony could already feel the threads of the bonding that he knew came with finding your Soul Mate forming, allowing him to faintly feel the concern coming from his Mate.

His Mate.

Fuck, maybe he wasn’t as alone as he thought. Sure, he’d have to get a crash course on his new reality, but it wasn’t like he’d never had to reinvent himself before.

“Holy shit, you do exist,” Tony breathed, this time with wonder and awe that wasn’t there the first time. The smile that Jim flashed was as genuine as anything Tony had ever experienced.

A few months later, Tony stood on the bridge next to his Mate watching as they left Earth behind. His emotions were all over the place. Worry mixed with awe mixed with confusion, but he had a plan. He had lessons with someone hired by Starfleet just to help him adjust. He already had new friendships forming and found that he liked both of Jim’s best friends a great deal. Zeus was becoming the companion Tony always longed for and never knew it. The world had changed while he slept, but he was good at adapting. This was just on a bigger scale, and honestly, Tony thought that it just might have been the best thing that ever happened to him.

 

The End!

**Author's Note:**

> The End!
> 
>  **End Note** : I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story!
> 
> Sign ups for the next CMRBB round are going on now through June 30th.
> 
> Faq: [Here](https://criminalmindsbangblog.wordpress.com/faq/)
> 
> Sign Ups: [Here](https://criminalmindsbangblog.wordpress.com/)


End file.
